In a conventional transistor, source/drain regions are usually etched, and then SiGe (silicon-germanium) or SiC (silicon-carbon) is epitaxially grown on source/drain portions of the fin region to provide strain into a channel region of the FET. However, the resulting structure usually does not have the optimum strain in the channel region. Therefore, there is a need for a method of forming a transistor that provides strain in the channel region higher than that of prior art.